


What He Did Not See

by Taggerung



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggerung/pseuds/Taggerung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl sees a lot of things as a tactician. This is something he never really considered. </p><p>Or Jazz is a dedicated bot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> AN: anything you recognize I don’t own. Any mistakes you see are all me. Constructive Criticism welcomed. You might recognize this from FF.net. That's the first place I posted this. What you see here is the updated version. I spent some time on it in honor of it's re-post here on AO3

The door in front of me was nothing special. It was just another piece of metal separating the corridor and the office space. Logically, I knew that. Illogically, my spark ached at the transfer. Ached at being in a new corridor, in a new base, soon to be looking at a new prime.

  
Sentinel Prime was no more and I was put under the authority of Optimus Prime. I stood at the door staring at the mechanism trying to decide if I really wanted to go in. It was highly illogical of me but I didn’t want to enter because it would mean that Sentinel Prime was really offlined. I hated the thought but there was almost no escaping it now. I glared at the door knowing that this would change everything. Sentinel Prime was my mentor because of everything he did for me. He gave me all of these chances and now I was standing at this new Prime’s door because he took on Megatron. A voice came from behind me.

  
“It’s just a door you know.” I turned and faced the new comer. It was a black and white mech wearing a blue lighted visor. “Come on.” I looked at the door and watched it open. I couldn’t help but think that this was the future and I could do nothing about it. The mech entered first and I followed. Illogical or not there was a new Prime in there that I had to meet.

“I see you have convinced our new tactician to enter.”

The other mech smiled brightly. “Yeah Optimus I convinced him to enter, the poor fool.” The new Prime laughed slightly and I thought of how different the Primes were.

 

“You are Prowl are you not?” I looked at my new commanding officer.

 

“Yes sir.” His optics flickered slightly in surprise.

 

“Jazz here is our local saboteur and will show you around the base and introduce you to some of the other ‘bots roaming the halls. I would like you both to meet me in here at the start of the next shift, understood?” Jazz snapped into attention and I followed suit. We both saluted and spoke at the same time.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Jazz turned and lead me out the door. “So Prowl right?” I nodded at him. “How did you get to be involved?” Jazz looked at me and smiled after he asked the questions.

 

“I was with Sentinel Prime until he returned to the Allspark.” Jazz looked at me questioningly. “What were you doing there?”

 

I looked at the questioning mech. “Learning.” I followed the mech into a large room.

 

“This is the main hall/ rec room/ dining hall/ whatever else we need at the time room.” There were a few ‘bots lounging in the hall and Jazz introduced me to all of them. It seemed that he was on good terms with all of them.

 

“Hey ‘Sides and Sunny come meet Prowl.” Two large twin mechs walked away from the door and looked at the smaller Jazz. “Hey. He’s Sunstreaker and I’m Sideswipe.”

 

“Prowl.” Jazz smiled at the three of us. “He’s a real chatterbox this one.”

 

Sideswipe laughed slightly. “Where did you find this one Jazzy?” My host smiled back.

 

“Optimus. He’s our new logic guy. ” I looked at Jazz confused. “I am a tactician not a logic guy.”

 

The twins laughed at my remark. “When you get bored of him send him to us. We’ll make sure he has a good time.”

  
Jazz pulled me close to his frame carefully. “Yeah right. He’s mine.” I did not understand the conversation happening so I just let it be. Things were going to be so different here.

 

 

\---- ---- ---- ---- --------- -------- ----------- ------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
It had only been a few orns before I realized how different this new command was to my old one. Jazz was kind enough to continue being my tour guide but, I still didn’t understand the strange mech. Sometimes, he would do things that just baffled me.

  
Jazz was sitting in my office on the floor with his back up against the wall when I walked into my office. “What are you doing in here?” Jazz looked up from the data pad he had in his hands.

  
“Working.” He entered some more information on the pad.

  
“In my office?” The ‘bot looked up at me.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Wasn’t my door locked?” The mech seemed to pay me no mind.

  
“Probably. This morning was a bit of a haze. I think I hacked it on autopilot.” He looked at me and it seemed as though his visor was flickering in amusement.

  
“Why did you hack into my office when you have your own office?” He looked back down at his pad and entered some more data.

  
“I wanted to?” His voice held a question as if he wasn’t sure why I was asking. I shook my head and sat down at my desk. “Okay then.” I knew not to argue with the odd mech.

 

 

\------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------- - -- - ---------------------------------

 

 

“Sing Jazz.” Sunstreaker’s voice came from the other side of the med ward. Jazz was sitting in a chair next to my berth keeping me company until Ratchet released me. My injuries were minor and not of major concern unlike some of the others. Sideswipe in particular had taken a few nasty blows and was in a forced recharge. Jazz looked up at Sunstreaker laying curled up around his injured twin.

  
“I don’t sing anymore. Not since the war started, you know that Sunny.”

  
“Please Jazz for Sides. He always loved your singing. Maybe it will comfort him. Please.” Sunstreaker’s tone surprised me.

  
“Frag.” The word was softly spoken and I don’t think I was meant to hear it. I could see the tension in Jazz’s frame and the war going on in his processor was almost visible.

  
“Please.” Sunstreaker’s word came out as a wrecked whisper and Jazz shuttered his optics.

  
“Alright. Alright, Sunny.” His voice was resigned.

  
My optics closed as his voice drifted over my audios for the first time. He had a rich and sultry voice that caressed whoever it passed over. I was shocked when I realized Jazz was singing in ancient Cybertronian. It was beautiful. Over the sound of Jazz’s voice coming to a crescendo, I could hear Sideswipe speaking softly.

  
“Sunny?” His voice was the barest of sounds but, out berths were so close, I could see the sound leave his vocals.  
“Sides.”

  
The two injured mechs embraced each other. Jazz finished the song and looked at his hands.

  
“That was beautiful Jazz. You have a wonderful talent.”

  
Jazz looked up at my words and I watched tears fall from under his visor.

  
“Thank you.” He picked up a different melody and started singing again. Ratchet looked up from Hound’s frame and smiled as the words became lighter. Jazz was singing an old lullaby.

  
He sang until dawn and I did not leave his side even when Ratchet released me.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I was staring at the data pad in front of me when the door slammed open. Jazz walked in without waiting for permission and sat at the chair in front of my desk.

“Brought you some energon.” I didn’t look up at him anymore. I was so used to him coming in or already being there that I did not even bother looking up. I finished what I was doing before I lifted my head.

  
“Thanks Jazz.” I took the cube from the mech and sipped at the steaming brew. He smiled at me and drank from his own cube when something occurred to me. “Your shift ended hours ago, why aren’t you in recharge?”

  
Jazz raised his visor to glance at me. “Didn’t want to.”

  
I accepted the answer as I had several thousand times before. The mech spent more time in my office then he did in his own. I finished the cube and sat it back down returning to my work as Jazz sat there. “You really need to take a break Prowl. You work too hard. Maybe we could watch a vid?” I looked at the mech in front of me.

  
“No thank you Jazz, I have to finish these reports.” I turned back to the data pad and we sat in silence as I worked. After a while Jazz rose and left taking the two empty cubes with him. I didn’t look up.

 

  
\-------------- ----------------- -------------------- ------------------------- ------------------- ------------- ---------------

 

  
Jazz and I had managed to save this odd mech. He was the only survivor of his neutral city when the Decepticons attacked. He was laying in recharge on a berth in the med ward after being patched up by Ratchet. “He is going to be a handful.” I looked at Jazz.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Nightmares.”

  
I looked at the mech and nodded. “His entire city was destroyed by the Decepticons.” After my words the mech started shifting in the berth. He sat up suddenly and the most tormented scream I had ever heard torn from a vocalizer was emitted. Jazz looked at me and sat next to the screaming mech.

  
“Shh it’s okay.” His voice was soft and comforting and the mech latched on to Jazz like a sparkling would. He sobbed as he held onto Jazz. Jazz’s voice grew rich and soft and he sang a lullaby to the mech sobbing in his arms.

  
“Dream sweet dreams my precious spark. Never let the dark invade. It’s sweet time for good dreams my little spark. So dream dream good my little spark.” He sang the lyrics to the old Cybertronian lullaby over and over to the mech until he was deep in recharge.

  
Jazz smiled gently. “It will be hard and a long time before he is okay again but, I think it will happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was another battle against the Decepticons. Not a whole lot had changed from this battle to any of the hundreds of battles previous except this time I was in trouble. Starscream had managed to take out my weapons and I was carrying a lot of damage. The evil mech stood over me gloating with his cannon pointed at my chassis when a blur came out of nowhere and knocked him off me.

  
“Try that again.” Jazz entire frame was shaking as he stood over my form. Starscream laughed and tried to come at Jazz. Jazz growled low in his voice processors and attacked Starscream.

  
“You will not do that again.” Jazz’s words echoed in my audios and I watched as Jazz take on Starscream. Sometimes, it was hard for me to place the good natured mech with the warrior mech I saw in front of me. My Jazz brought me energon and sang lullabies even when he didn’t want to. Prime’s Jazz was head of Special Ops and more dangerous than a pack of cornered Turbo wolves.

  
Jazz threw Starscream across the battle field. “Prowl, can you hear me? Prowl?” I offlined at the sight of Jazz standing over me.

 

 

\--------------- ------------------ ------------------------------ --------------------------------------- --------------

 

 

“Prime this is impossible. It is a suicide mission. There is no way, logically, this could be done.” I looked at Prime trying to get him to understand. It was strategically a good idea but logically it could not be done. He wanted to break through Decepticon lines and destroy the weapons bay. I could not find a way to make this work out without fatalities in my battle computers.

  
“I could do it.” Jazz’s voice was offhand and he tossed the pad he held onto the table in front of him. Prime looked at the mech.

  
“You think so?”

  
“No. I know I can do it.”

  
“It’s impossible.” My voice caused the two to look at me. Jazz shook his head.

  
“It isn’t impossible Prowl, just illogical.” Prime looked at Jazz.

 

“Alright Jazz. Set up your plan and then show it to us.” Jazz smiled.

 

“Already done.”

  
It was a foolhardy plan full of holes and I told them as much. “Come on Prowl, I’m telling you I can do this.”

  
Prime looked grim. “Are you sure Jazz?”

  
“Positive.”

  
“When you are ready then.”

  
It had been a full week before the mech walked back through Optimus Prime’s office door. I spent most of the time away from my office. It just wasn’t the same.  
After the long wait, Jazz sauntered through the door during our officer meeting as if nothing unordinary had happened. His armor was dented and scratched and he had several leaks but, he was smiling. “Mission successful.”

  
My logic chips froze when he told us what happened.

  
When I came back online Jazz was smiling at me. “Never underestimate the Jazz man.”

 

 

\--------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

 

 

Earth was such an odd planet. There were so many different things on this planet that were so interesting. I only wished that I had more time to explore. Jazz strolled into my office while I was sitting at my desk pondering the world that had invited us in. “Got you something.”

  
I looked at the mech. “What’s that?”

  
Jazz put a data pad down on my desk. “Look and see.” I picked up the pad and flicked it on. It was filled with pictures of Earth. I stared at the gift in my hands for a few moments in shock. I didn’t know Jazz knew I was even interested in Earth. I looked up and smiled at the mech.

  
“Thanks, Jazz.” He shrugged and headed out the door.

 

 

\--------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Ratchet is he going to be okay?” Jazz’s voice was the first thing my processors picked up.

  
“Jazz, for the hundredth time, he’s going to be fine. It was just a minor injury.” That was Ratchet. I tried to online my optics but, they wouldn’t work. I tried my vocals next. I would just tell Ratchet and he’d fix it. When I ran the command for my vocals, I was hit with an immense pain. In the background I could hear a high keening noise. I was shocked when I realize it was me making that sound.

  
“Prowl!” Jazz was right next to me and I could hear his voice as if I was far away. “Prowl can you hear me? Prowl?”

  
I stared at the azure visor for a few minutes before I realized my optics were online. What was happening to me? “Hurts…” The voice was mine.  
Jazz grabbed my hand and my optics shuttered themselves. The rest of it I experienced in bursts.

  
Jazz’s hand holding mine gently.

  
Ratchet’s voice, loud and concerned. “Get him out of here. There’s something wrong…”

  
“Prowl!!!” That was Jazz.

  
“Hand me that…” Wheeljack this time.

  
“Slag it, Ratch! I have to see him.” Jazz’s voice was angry.

  
“Don’t leave me.” Jazz sounded so sad. I wanted to tell him I’d never leave him willingly.

  
“He’s going to be alright.” Ratchet sounded tired.

  
“Thank Primus.” Optimus was there so, I drifted back into recharge.

  
When my cycle was finished, I booted up my optics. Sitting next to my berth was Jazz. His visor was dimmed and it was obvious that he had been there for awhile.  
“Jazz?” The mech’s visor blazed on and he leaned into my space.

  
“Are you alright?” He sounded wrecked.

  
“What happened?” My voice was still rough. I must have roughed up my vocal processor.

  
“You remember Starscream attacking you? He must have uploaded Soundwave’s newest viral infection to your processor. We almost lost you.”  
Ratchet came in before I could say anything else and took control of the situation. I didn’t know whether to be relieved that he stepped in as I didn’t know what I would have said to him or if I was upset that Jazz was removed from beside me.

 

 

\------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 

 

 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran into my office. “You have to come now!” The urgency of their voice convinced me and I stood and followed them down the hall quickly. I could hear the screaming before I saw anything. I walked into the common room where Jazz was holding Bluestreak down.

  
“Jazz!” I ran to him to help. “What’s happening?”

  
Jazz’s face looked grim. “Flashback.”

  
Ratchet barreled into the room followed by Bumlebee. “Oh Primus.” He looked at the still screaming and thrashing Bluestreak. “What do we do?” Bumblebee’s voice was scared and worried.

  
Jazz took over the situation. “Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, clear out the rooms nearby and make sure everyone stays away from this area. Ratchet, if you don’t mind help them. There is nothing anyone can do except leave Prowl and I in here alone to help him.”

  
“What about his weapons?” Ratchet’s voice was dark. “Disconnected already.” Jazz did not even flinch when he said it. Ratchet nodded and the ‘bots did as Jazz requested.

  
“Prowl listen to me. I have to get to Bluestreak’s back panel. I need to cut off his movement so, here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m going to flip him over slightly and you will grab his arms. Got it?” I nodded and Jazz moved. I held his arms as Jazz opened the panel.

  
“Got it.” Bluestreak stopped moving and screaming. We sat the mech down shifting his parts until he was curled against Jazz’s frame.

  
“Now what?” My voice was oddly calm as my processors raced. Jazz did not even look at me. I felt something deep in my spark at that.

  
“We wait.” Jazz was against Bluestreak joining us on the field. He said it was too soon. Bluestreak said he was ready and Prime and I agreed with him. Even Ratchet had signed off on him. Obviously, we were wrong and Jazz found me, us, accountable for his suffering.

  
“I’m sorry.” My voice was soft but Jazz still refused to look at me. He started singing soft melodies until Bluestreak started shaking. Bluestreak looked at Jazz and me before dropping his head.

  
“Tell me Bluestreak.” Jazz’s voice was insistent and I recognized it from all the times he told me to take a break.

  
“NO!” Bluestreak’s voice was loud and raspy. Ratchet would be checking out his processor tonight.

  
“Bluestreak, I can help you. I know what it is like.”

  
Bluestreak lifted his optics to Jazz incredulously. “You have no idea what it is like.”

  
“More then I want to actually.” There was a bit of self loathing there.

  
“We were neutral.” Bluestreak’s voice had a dangerous edge to it.

  
“So were we.” Bluestreak looked at Jazz closely. “I wasn’t programmed to be a fighter Blue. I was a musician before the war with a band of swingers. We went everywhere together and they were my sparkling mates. Lightingflash, Thunderstorm, Harmony, and Melody were their designations and we were neutral. We traveled all over the neutral zones playing music for anyone who needed a break from fighting. Then, one day, a group of Decepticons were in the audience and they, along with a few Autobots, started fighting and we kicked them both out. The Autobots were ashamed and the Decepticons were furious. After the show was over we left, not thinking of the incident when, we were attacked. A group of Decepticons attacked us and shut down Harmony, Thunderstorm, and Lightingflash outright. Melody and I were both severally damaged. Before the Decepticons had a chance to finish us off, the Autobots that we had thrown out earlier came to our rescue. It was too late for Melody though. She had lost her vocal processors and there was nothing anyone could do for her. She offlined herself because the music was gone from her forever. So yes, Blue, I do know what it’s like.”

  
I stared at Jazz. I had no idea. Obviously Bluestreak did not either. We stared at him as he looked back at us. “I’m so sorry.” Bluestreak’s voice was soft and Jazz shrugged.

 

“You didn’t know. So tell me what you flashbacked on.”

  
Bluesteak’s story took a long time to tell but, I didn’t move once.

 

 

\-------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I walked outside the Ark following Jazz. “Where are we going?” The mech looked back at me and smiled but did not say anything. I sighed and followed him across the terrain in front of the Ark.

  
“Transform and follow me.” He switched into his alt mode and I followed willingly. *Where are we going?*

  
*You’ll see.* I followed Jazz for miles until we came to this rocky outcrop. *Jazz?* He transformed and I followed suit. “Where are we?”

  
“We aren’t there yet but it’s just a little farther, come on!” I followed the saboteur up to the cliffs.

 

“Are we climbing that?” He shook his head and kept walking.  
“Jazz…”

  
He turned and looked at me. “Stop whining and come on we’re almost there.” I followed him.

  
After a little while of walking we came to a break in the cliffs. There was a narrow passage leading deeper into the outcrop. Jazz turned into the passage and I followed him silently. I was curious as to where we were going. When we emerged on the other side I stopped.

  
“We’re here.”

  
I stared at the beautiful scene in front of me. It was as if this was a piece of the human’s heaven on earth. Wildflowers blanketed the earth and trees grew tall and strong. There was even a little spring bubbling merrily. A herd of deer grazed by the spring and rabbits played in the tall grass. It was breathtaking.

  
“It’s beautiful.” I looked at Jazz who was staring at me. “Yes it is.” We spent the rest of the day admiring the landscape.

 

 

\---------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It had been a long, hellish day. The Decepticons had attacked and the twins were severally injured. They were confined to the med ward and aggravated because of that. Ratchet was recharging at his desk where he had collapsed after tending to all of the walking wounded and the less fortunate. Jazz was sitting in my office against the wall on the floor.

  
“What are you thinking about so hard over there Prowl?” His voice was rumbling and scratchy.

  
“The battle, Jazz.” He looked at me. “What about the battle?”

  
“I just keep thinking I could have done more to protect everyone.”

  
“There was nothing Prowl. You couldn’t do anything more then what you did.” The door to my office opened and Bluestreak stood shaking.

  
“I just needed to get away I think Ratchet might be mad at me later and I didn’t mean to disobey him and I really wanted to stay in the med bay where he told me to stay at but it was too much and I couldn’t recharge or even shut my optics off and I started to think about what happened and then I had to get up because if I didn’t I was going to start talking and wake up everyone but they need to be able to sleep cause they are all damaged and I would feel bad so I got up and came in here. I don’t want to be in trouble.”

  
“C’mere Bluestreak.” Jazz opened his arms and Bluestreak fell into the offered spot.

  
“I’m sorry to interrupt and I hate acting like such a spoilt sparkling but I just couldn’t stay there…” Jazz interrupted the poor rambling ‘bot. “It’s fine Bluestreak. Why don’t Prowl, you, and me all head back to my room and get some rest?” Bluestreak looked at me hopefully and I nodded my agreement. Bluestreak always came first. We rose together and left my office after I told Optimus Prime of Bluestreak’s location as well as my own and Jazz’s.

  
Jazz had an unusually large berth in his room so I pushed Bluestreak in before following him. Jazzput his back against the base of the berth and stretched his legs out in front of us. He sang the old lullaby softly until Bluestreak had managed to fall asleep.

  
“What do we do Jazz?” My voice was soft as to not walk the poor mech. “Hope things get better.”

 

 

\-------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------------

 

 

Jazz walked into my office. “Hey Prowl.” I looked at him and back to the pads on my desk. I was still swamped with paperwork even though I had been working for some time.

  
“You look dead. When did you recharge last?” I looked back up at him and tried to remember how long I had been looking at these piles. The to-be done pile was significantly smaller then I remembered. “Prowl?” Jazz walked over to me and pulled my energy readers to him when my emergency warning flashed. “15% Energy Levels. Stasis at 10%.” Jazz stared at me. “C’mere let’s get you to bed.”

  
Jazz picked me up and carried me back to my quarters. “Recharge Prowl, there is nothing to worry about.” I wanted to tell him I could take care of myself but, instead I let him place me gently in my berth.

  
“I’ll stand guard Prowler.” I slipped into recharge with the image of him stretched out on the floor of my room. My last processed thought was how beautiful he looked.

 

 

\--------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------

 

 

I sat in the common room holding the container of high grade someone had forced in my hands. The battle had been rough and everyone who could gather together huddled in the room. The twins brought out their high grade and I couldn’t even summon the energy to pretend to scold them for it. I was so done with this war. Done with everything for the evening. I just wanted to be as emotionless as some of the others accused me of being.

  
“Prowl?” Jazz walked up to me but I did not acknowledge him. I didn’t have the will to. I drank the high grade down in about three gulps and dropped the empty container on the table in front of me.

  
“Oh Prowl.” Jazz coaxed my frame into standing and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I went with him and allowed him to lead me from the room.

  
“Jazz?” Ratchet’s voice drifted into my processors. “What’s wrong with Prowl?”

  
“Battle Fatigue and I think he is over charged.”

  
“Do you need help?” I think Jazz shook his head but I wasn’t sure. I didn’t even know if I cared to be honest. I toyed with telling him that I was not overcharged, that all I had was that one container but I could not. Talking would only make everything real.

  
“…Go and stay with Wheeljack. He needs you more right now.” Jazz and Ratchet had been talking while I floated in Jazz’s arms. “Alright.”

  
I heard Ratchet leave and felt Jazz’s optics on me. “Come on Prowler let’s get you straightened out.” He took me to the wash racks and pushed me in one. I stayed standing as Jazz washed my form carefully. He dried me off and took me back to his quarters. He laid me on his bunk and sat on the floor next to me. It had been too much today.

  
“And I’d give up forever to touch you ‘cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be and I don’t want to go home right now….” His voice echoed in my audios and I managed to fall into recharge listening to Jazz sing to me.

  
“I just want you to know who I am.” I felt safe for the first time since the call to battle earlier.

\-------------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -----------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

The twins and Jazz stood outside of my office. While Jazz was a normal sight the twins were not and I stared at them. “What do you two want?” Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other.

  
“Nothing.” They ran out of the hallway and I sighed. This did not bode well for my day. Jazz smiled at me and my apprehension grew. “What are you planning?”  
Jazz gave me an innocent look and walked down the hall. I shook my head and opened my office door.

  
“JAZZ!!!!” My office was covered in hearts and teddy bears. Over my desk was a large sign that said ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Prowl” I glared at the sign until I saw the box underneath. I opened the present sitting there and inside there was an Autobot sized version of the picture Starry Night. I looked at it and wondered how Jazz found out it was my favorite. I heard laughing behind me and turned around.

  
Optimus Prime stood at the door to my office. “He is an interesting mech.” I nodded as I stared at the picture. What did this mean?

 

 

\--------------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------

 

 

“Jazz? Can I talk to you?” The mech looked up at me from across my office. He had been in his normal spot since I entered my office today. I vaguely wondered when he slept. He was normally here before me and when I went to recharge, he was generally headed to the common room to “boost morale”. “Yeah. Of course. What’s up?”

  
“What is it like knowing your creator?” I knew the question was odd but, I really wanted to know. “Prowl?” I looked at him. “I was curious.”

  
“Where did you grow up?” I didn’t really want to answer but maybe if I did, Jazz would tell me what I wanted to know.

  
“I lived on the streets and was a thief. I lived with a bunch of other mechs and femmes and we only took what we needed to survive. I got captured one day and since I would not reveal the location of the others I was kept locked up. Sentinel Prime found me in the prison cells. He asked me why I was there. I told him because I was the one who had to take care of the others. He pulled me out and taught me how to do what I do know.” I went ahead and told him how I ended up working for Sentinel as well.

  
“I’m so sorry, Prowl.”

  
We were silent a few minutes longer until I re-asked my question. Jazz entertained me with stories of his sparklinghood. His creators reminded me of the stories I would tell the others.

  
“One day you will know what it is like to come home Prowl, I promise.”

 

 

\------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

 

 

It was slow motion. Watching him run. Jump. The blast. It was coming. I saw it. But he jumped. And it connected. I heard it. The crunch. Hit. He fell. Slow motion. I fired. Hit the slagger. Jazz was hit. Ratchet running over. Nothing. “Jazz!” My voice was too late. Everything had already happened. He was done for. Blast in the spark chamber. That’s it. Goodbye.

  
“I’m okay.” Jazz’s voice. Not possible. He should be dead. Ratchet was there now. Screaming. “What do you mean you’re okay! You should be dead!”

  
“Love you too Ratch. I set up a magnetic field and dispelled the blast before it hit.” The voices washed over me. Not possible. I felt my logic chips agree but there he was. Standing. Fine.

  
“Prowl?” I fell.

  
“Frag it. You shorted his computer again.” Jazz laughted and I offlined.

 

 

\------------------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Jazz.” My voice was soft and I doubt he heard me because of the party. Jazz was at my side in an instant.

 

“Yeah Prowl?” He looked at me questioningly from across the rec room.

  
“I need to go.” He nodded and led me out of the crowded room. I didn’t want to be there anymore. Bluestreak was still in the med ward and Ratchet had already threatened to turn me into spare parts if I stayed any longer.

  
“Jazzy, where you going?” He looked back and smiled.

 

“Wifey wants to leave.” The room broke into giggles but I didn’t understand the reference.

 

“Jazz?”

  
“Yeah?” I didn’t want to ask but I knew I would not recharge without his help.

  
“Will you sing to me?”

  
“Yeah.” We went back to Jazz’s quarters and he ushered me onto his bunk. I curled up there like I had many times after battles and Jazz sang to me until I fell into recharge.

  
When I pulled myself online Jazz was sitting at his desk working. “Jazz?” He looked back at me smiling.

  
“Yeah?” His voice was soft and warm.

  
“Thank you.” He shrugged and I rose and left.

  
When I closed the door behind me I thought I heard a ‘You’re welcomed.’ But I didn’t ask.

 

 

\------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“How you feelin’?” I looked at Jazz as he sat in my office like always.

 

I looked at him incredulously. “I’m a little busy Jazz.”

  
He waved his hand. “Ya I know. You work way too much. Come see a concert with me tonight.”

  
“No thanks Jazz.”

  
“Prowler..”

  
“That isn’t my name Jazz and I don’t want to go.” I was short with him. My paperwork was pilling up and I had too much to do to sit and chat. Jazz rose from his spot on the ground.

  
“Alright Prowl.” He walked out of my office. I sighed and turned back to the data pad feeling like a glitch.

  
I opened a new window on the pad and sent Jazz an apology and then I turned back to my work.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I sat in Prime’s office. He was lecturing me on the importance of recharging properly. Ratchet had already given me this conversation. I was feeding data into my battle computer so I could put the information down on a pad when Prime let me leave. Jazz walked through the door.

  
“What’s up, Optimus? Oh hey Prowl. I would avoid Ratchet if I was you man, he is mad.” I nodded my understanding.

  
“Do you know why Ratchet is mad at Prowl?” I looked up in horror. He wasn’t going to tell Jazz was he?

  
“No. He just kept asking for Prowl.”

  
“Prowl fell into stasis because he hasn’t been recharging.” Jazz turned to me and I knew I was fragged.

  
“Prowl!”

  
“Yes Jazz.” My end was coming closer. I could feel it. Jazz was going to offline me himself.  
“I forgot!” My voice surprised everyone including myself. “I couldn’t help it. I was in my office about to leave but then the twins and Cliffjumper got into it and I had to take care of that. Ratchet was mad when he had to fix up Cliffjumper and Wheeljack caught up with me when I left there and pulled me down into his lab and he and Preceptor needed supplies. So I went back to my office to put their needs into the data pads and I passed out. I didn’t mean to.”

  
Jazz was looking at me surprised as was Optimus. This was the first time I had talked so much especially about myself. It was an odd feeling. “Prime, I am requesting the next three days off for myself and Prowl.”

  
Prime agreed before I could say anything. “Get him out of here and away for a bit, Jazz.”

  
“Fragger.” My voice was irritable and he laughed.

  
“Think what you may. Come on. Let’s get out of here before he changes his mind.” I followed Jazz out for a restful break.

 

 

\--------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ 

 

 

I was waiting in Jazz’s quarters for him to come back from the recon mission Optimus sent him on. It was late but I couldn’t recharge. I wanted to make sure he got in alright. I figured that he wouldn’t have given me his code if he didn’t expect me to use it. It was a weak justification but, I didn’t care. I was reading old data file as I waited. The lights were off.

  
Jazz opened the door and ripped off his visor before I could announce myself. I must have made a noise because he looked at me sitting on his berth and finally noticed he wasn’t alone. “Prowl?” The lights of his room came up when he flicked the switch.

  
“They are beautiful Jazz.” He looked down and back to me. He grabbed at his visor and slipped it back on when the familiar blue light shined from it. “Don’t tell anyone.”

  
“Alright.” Golden optics were rare and few mechs had them. Jazz’s were the clearest that I had ever seen. His features were so delicate and the golden light only highlighted the strength of those features. He was beautiful.

  
“What did you need Prowl?” I looked at him realizing again that I was the one invading his space.

  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay when you got back.” My voice was shaky after seeing his optics.“I know it doesn’t make any sense but, I just wanted to be here.”

  
“It’s fine.” Jazz’s voice was soft and warm. He walked up to me and pushed me down on his recharge pad. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around my frame. “Jazz?’

  
He started to sing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Prowl?” Jazz’s voice interrupted my staring.

  
“Yes Jazz?”

  
“Are you okay? You’ve been staring at that same data pad for a long time.” I looked at Jazz and realized I have done nothing all day.

  
“Doorwings.”

  
He made a sympathetic noise in my direction and stood. I shut off my optics and audios as I tried to focus on the part that was sending the most pain. Maybe I should just shut off the receptors in that one area. I might be able to work. My optics onlined suddenly when Jazz’s hand fell on my back in between the wings.

  
“Jazz?” My thought process disappeared when the mech sent magnetic pluses across my door wings. My systems were purring in pleasure. “Jazz….” The vibrations continued for a little bit longer and I couldn’t bite back a small moan of appreciation.

  
The massage stopped suddenly and Jazz left my office quickly. I looked up wondering if I had done something wrong.

  
“Jazz?” I think I was hurt when he left so quickly.

  
I left my office after a little bit to go see if I could find him and I needed some energon as well. I walked into the rec room where Jazz was sitting holding a conversation with Wheeljack. I backtracked quickly and trained my audios onto the mechs.

  
“I don’t know Jack. I mean it’s been so long. He couldn’t be that dense.”

  
“Yes. Yes he could.”

  
“What do I do?”

  
“I don’t know Jazz. I think you should...”

  
Suddenly a hand fell on my shoulder. “What are you doing, Prowl?” I turned and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker next to me.

 

“Revenge.”

  
The two looked at each other and ran in the other direction just as I knew they would. Unfortunately when I looked back into the room Jazz and ‘Jack had finished their conversation and where sitting quietly. I walked over to the energon dispenser and felt both of their optics follow me across the room. My doorwings stiffened instinctively but, I turned and left determined not to look at Jazz.

  
The silence from Jazz lasted about a week when, finally Optimus sent us out on a mission together. I overheard Jazz arguing with Prime about it and felt miserable. I didn’t even know what I had done wrong. I played the day over and over and the best I could come up with was the noise offended the easy going mech. I couldn’t even chase him down because it was like he disappeared whenever I came into a room.

  
We drove in silence all the way out to the location Prime gave us but there was nothing there. Jazz sat down on the ground and dropped his head into his hands sighing. “What are you doing?” My voice was sharp but I was angry with him for ignoring me.

  
“Thinking.” I did not say anything. Instead I watched him. I felt a myriad of emotion as I stared at his beaten form. I was sad that he was sad, angry that I could do nothing, and I felt disgruntled that he would not talk to me about it.

  
“Jazz.” He looked up at me and something was different. Off. I walked over to him and looked at him sitting there.

 

“Prowl?” I was worrying him but I didn’t care. Something I wasn’t seeing and hadn’t seen before. It was a puzzle. I reached my hand out to his face and he flinched away.

  
“Jazz.” He looked at me and I touched the corner of his visor. He stood up.

  
“What are you doing?” His body screamed his anger with me but I did not stop this time. I needed Jazz and he couldn’t push me away anymore. I had depended on him for some time now. He was the best thing to ever come into my life.

 

“Take off your visor Jazz.” He looked at me.

  
“Are you crazy? No.”

  
I stared at him frustrated. The solution to my puzzle was under that visor and in his optics I knew it. I just didn’t know what I would find. Or what question I was trying to answer. I was struck by the unfairness of it all.

  
“I can’t see what you’re trying to tell me if you keep hiding from me!” My outburst startled both of us. His lips raised in sort of a grimace.

 

“Alright.” He lifted his hand to his visor but dropped it. “You take it off, Prowl.”

  
I stepped forward gently, knowing everything was going to change when I did this. My hand lifted up and hesitated at his visor. I didn’t know if I really wanted to know but, I remembered the past week. I couldn’t be happy without Jazz there. I removed the visor and there, in those shining golden optics I saw the question and the answer. Jazz had been courting me for these many years. There was love and hurt and hope flashing in those orbs.

  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” My voice was soft and small in awe of all of his emotion locked into his optics.

  
“You never asked.” His voice was husky and deep and I shivered from the sound. I thought about all those questions I never asked. All those answers I just accepted instead of questioning them.

  
He pulled me close and held me as gently as he would handle glass. “Who else but you, my little Prowl? Who else could I love, my brave Prowl? Who other would I have followed, my beautiful Prowl?” I blushed at the strength of his words. I didn’t know what to do so, I looked deep into his golden optics, hoping that he would show me how to do this.

  
I saw myself reflected in their depth and I smiled. I remembered every late night, every time he held me, every time he sang to me, every time he was there and I knew I would never be alone again. I kissed him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. This was the home I had been searching for.

  
“I love you, Jazz. Sorry I took so long to figure it out.” My voice was deep and echoed between our bodies.

  
“I love you too, Prowl. I always have.”

 


End file.
